


Scrap

by DestructiveEmily



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows, Time Travel, might become sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmily/pseuds/DestructiveEmily
Summary: Cause summaries aren't in my quota at the moment. And if I were to give one... Eh... Ratchet gets sucked up into something he didn't want to deal with. And it digs up emotions he worked hard to keep smothered and hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet honestly had his misgivings about this mission, as he watched Optimus and Team Prime finish off the last of the vehicons in the small cave. He felt that it was just too easy. The Decepticons having been silent for the past few weeks without any sign of... anything really. Then suddenly there is an energon reading and it brings them here to this groundbridge underground in said small cave. Honestly Ratchet didn't even know why he was here in the beginning. Optimus had insisted he come with in this mission since he might find something of use for the medibay back at base because of how many broken tools he had accumulated since they landed on Earth. Along with the normal excuse that he should get out of the base more often and that he should exercise his limbs since he had been working on the Synth-En formula during the peace of the weeks. When the all clear was given Ratchet got up from his hiding place behind the rocks in the cave and went over to the side of the groundbridge to take at the tables to look for any tools he may need and maybe some scrap pieces of metal for the unavoidable injuries in the future. He didn't expect the groundbridge to suddenly come to life, nor the sudden onslaught of Decepticons coming through it. But then again of course he should have been expecting it since this certain scenario was just too good to be true to not be a trap. "Probably jinxed it," he muttered as he dodged the blasts that the nearest vehicons were shooting his way and brought out his blades to take them down. He honestly was too old for this kind of slag as he was trying to get some distance between him and the groundbridge. He was too busy cursing to himself to notice the grenade thrown his way. A shout over to his left brought him back and Ratchet looked over to see that Arcee was looking over at Ratchet with the look that only meant he was in for some pain. The grenade went off in front of Ratchet throwing him back against the controls of the bridge and landing with a heavy clang in the bridge itself. Ratchet struggled to get up only to see Optimus' alarmed face and then everything went in a swirl of blue and purple.

Everything was dark when Ratchet's neural net booted up again after what felt like being punched into the ground by Megatron. He slowly opened his optics slowly and then slowly he started to get up from laying face down on whatever hard surface he was laying on. He groaned and took in his surroundings only to groan even louder and reboot his optics to make sure he really isn't seeing what he is seeing in front and around him. As Ratchet looked again, Yup... he really was seeing what he was seeing. The towers of Iacon gleaming in the distance from the smog that hung from the looks of it... Kaon. "Of all the places on Cybertron... it just had to be Kaon", he thought with disdain. He took in the grimy walls and the smell of decay somewhere down the alleyway that he ended up landing in, and headed slowly to the exit of the alleyway to the main street. A scan over his system notified him that he only had the dents and the aches from being thrown from the blast on his armor and nothing otherwise serious. Ratchet got out to the street and stopped. He saw mechs and femmes in different sizes and colors all a bit rough with what came with living in Kaon, they were all either hunched over and nervously glancing around or moving quickly to get to their next destination. Ratchet remember seeing Kaon like this years before Megatron and Optimus fought each other. Back in the days where they were all friends and Cybertron was in the Golden Age. Which was a bit nerve wracking since Cybertron is supposed to be dead. So he decided to figure out if this was either really a dream created by the sick and twisted minds of the Decepticons of which he could have gotten himself caught by, in another dimension which is possible, or somehow was sent back to time. Really he didn't like any of the options but that was what he had. So he went up the streets with his head high and his steps measured. He didn't look into any of the optics of the mechs and femmes he walked by, but kept his sensors up in case any of the shadows decided to try a move on him. He knew better from with his past with Optimus formerly known as Orion when he was friends with Megatron known at the time as Megatronus. Ratchet had walked the dirty streets until he came across a transportation depot that helped with getting bots from one destination to the other if they didn't have an alt able to transport themselves, didn’t want to get dirty, or if people were really just in a hurry to get to their destination. He went into the reception area of the depot to take a look at the boards for any sort of confirmation of where he was at. But when he saw what he was looking for, "Scrap..." he swore.


	2. Hide and Mutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/24/2017  
> Working on the next Chapter since this one just was destined to be short...

Ratchet stood there for a bit trying to wrap his processor about the situation he has been placed in. Of course it’s probably a good thing he wasn’t transported to Iacon since people there would recognize him almost instantly.

So there Ratchet sat himself down heavily on one of the scary looking chairs in the Kaon depot, not caring about the shuddering squeak it gave to his heavily armored bulk. He ran a servo over his face and started to quietly try to find a way to keep himself from being recognized at all by anyone on Cybertron. He’s been lucky so far but that luck can only go for so long before something screws up, and if he ran into Orion at the moment he would be utterly screwed. Or even Megatronus with his friend Soundwave. Yes… he has changed a bit since his days as a young bot. But what struck out on him is that even though he has an earth mode and military grade armor with the added sorts of tools and weapons. His design is still very similar to that of his cybertronian design, even his colors haven’t even changed. Another problem that stuck out to him was his optics… not many have his style of optics. Though they don’t exactly have the same aquamarine color. He would be an obvious giveaway when one looked into his optics.

He could just go and get a temporary change to his design and then work out the kinks on how he would explain to Team Prime why he looked different. But then again how would he explain to the team about his looks. And what if his younger self discovered that he was missing some credits if he used to codes for his accounts. Ratchet could go and find a clinic in Kaon where he knew there were some that could use some help. Then he could figure out about his appearance later, since not very many mechs and femmes are able to go to Iacon from Kaon he wouldn’t be at such a high risk of being recognized. It was a risk… but he couldn’t think of anything better at the moment.

So off Ratchet went to the slums of Kaon in search of clinics who would take his skills and pay him for his help. He shouldn’t of thought it was going to be easy. But when he went into a clinic that he found in the darker part of the slums of Kaon. He was ready to ask if he could work there when he saw that only two other medics stood there in what looked like a sea of chaos in the tiny clinic. Mechs and femmes were strewn all over the place. Either on the path to join the Well of Allsparks or wailing and grabbing at the medics to treat them. It was like the early years of battle in his medbay. Ratchet then casted any thought aside, doning on his workface, and went in muttering and swearing everything colorful as he treated and restrained patients.

**Author's Note:**

> Changed and edited 2/18/17


End file.
